Watching the Pictures
by life is short so am I
Summary: "Well? Are you ready to learn about the oh so wonderful life of Persephone Hestia Jackson?" Andrew tells the story of Percy to Jason, Piper and Leo. After the Heroes of Olympus but before the Son of Neptune. Fem!Percy Male!Annabeth
1. Seeing the Cabin

**I am female. Therefore I cannot own the Percy Jackson books.**

"Hey, Andrew?" Piper called nervously, he wasn't going to attack her if she asked was he? The boys did send her for a reason, they thought that she was the most unlike

"Oh, hey Piper. Can I do something for you?" Andrew said without turning around.

"Oh um well I was I mean Leo and Jason were..." Piper stuttered.

"Yes?" Andrew prompted.

"Theywerewonderingifyoucouldtellusaboutyourgirlfri end" Piper said in a rush.

"... They were wonder if I could tell you about Percy?" Andrew said biting his lip slighting to keep from either yelling or driving his dagger through her, she couldn't tell.

"Yes. We've heard a lot about her, but not enough about her to actually know about her, you know?" Piper asked hopefully, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Andrew frowned at her, wondering if he should. It would reopen wounds that weren't fully healed, he knew but Percy always told him that talking about it helped. Maybe he should listen to her, for once... and those puppy dog eyes were really cute, not as cute as Percy's mind you, but still.

"Meet me at cabin 3 after dinner" Andrew sighed, giving in.

xX_Time-Skip_Xx

Jason walked up to cabin 3 with Piper and Leo. He was slightly nervous. From what the older campers told him, and really they only told him three words before zipping their mouths and throwing away the key. He thought that the Stolls might take that quite literally if he ever asked about her again. All he got from the other campers was that she was beautiful, she was fun loving and that if you ever ruder to her friends she would most likely rearrange your face, to put it nicely. But that's all he heard from them, he doesn't even know if they could get along and that was his main worry. What if they didn't get along? That would definitely be disastrous for the seven and all the others too. After all, if the two leaders fought all the time, how would they ever get anything done?

So when Jason walked in the cabin, his jaw dropped. It was beautiful, the outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone (1). Andrew was sitting on a bed, with a photo album in his hand. It was black with white writing on it, and it helped for dyslexia.

Andrew looked up and Jason assumed that he tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace.

"Well? Are you ready to learn about the oh so wonderful life of Persephone Hestia Jackson?"

**(1) I got this form the Camp Half-Blood Wiki **

**Review! **


	2. Meet the Four Year Old Percy Jackson

**I'm pretty sure that not Rick Riordan if I was... well that would be immensely concerning, because I don't know about him but I look like a 11 year old girl.**

"Watching the pictures"

"Hades yeah!" Leo crowed. He was excited to hear about the hero that everybody in camp was so depressed about being kidnapped.

Piper was barely hiding her excitement and nervousness, going to hear all about the person that her cabin kept going on and on about! Well they didn't really go on about her, just how much more pretty she could be if she wore make-up. What if Percy and Jason didn't get along and all they did was fight over stupid things? That would mean that people would have to break the fight up and honestly if what a few people said about Percy and from what she's seen from Jason when he's angry, she didn't want to be the one to break up the fight.

Jason was nervous for almost exactly the same reason that Piper was. He wasn't worried about breaking up fights, but he certainly didn't want to get into fights with her.

Andrew was feeling sort of numb, which he supposed is better than feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his body. He suddenly found that he didn't want to talk about this,he didn't want to let people know of his pain, because if he started talking about Percy he just knew that he would start crying like a baby.

"Okay, you see this photo album?" Leo, Jason and Piper nodded. "Right, Poseidon gave it to her. It's a magic item. It shows the stories behind every picture that you ever put in it" Andrew explained.

Leo blinked three times before he started blabbering on and on about how cool that was and wondering if he could make it. Jason couldn't help but feel a little jealous, all his father had ever given him was Ivlivs and that had broken. Piper went wide eyed and was staring at the book as if trying to figure out how it worked.

Andrew braced himself and opened the page.

There was a picture of a four year old girl with the darkest black hair and vivid sea green eyes. She was the most adorable kid any of them had ever seen, but she looked upset and angry.

"Just touch the picture or touch somebody holding the picture, so Jason hold onto my hand Piper hold onto Jason's hand and Leo hold on to Pipers. Got it?" Leo opened his mouth to probably say yes but ,before a sound could escape his lips Andrew interrupted. "Good" and he touched the picture of the five year old Percy.

"Mommy, I don't want you to marry Gabe! He's so smelly!" Whined the four year old Percy.

Percy's mom sighed, slightly impatient, showing that they had this conversation before.

"I know honey, but I'm doing this to protect you, and he's not that bad" Percy's mom defended Gabe half heartedly.

"Yes, he is that bad! He killed Lord Fishy! He smells worse than my backpack!" Percy accused.

"How about I buy you a new goldfish? I'll make sure that Gabe doesn't go near the fish okay?"

"Okay. But then new fish probably won't talk like Lord Fishy did." Percy said pouting.

The last thing they saw before the picture blurred was Percy's mom's shocked face.

**Ha ha! A sort-of cliffhanger!**

**I love reviews! Hint hint...**


	3. Child of Poseidon!

**Thank-you so much if you followed and favorited!**

**And thank-you to those special people who reviewed!**

**I really don't understand why I need to say this over and over. If I didn't own the Percy Jackson series a chapter ago then I don't own it now.**

_"Whispered Secrets"_

**_"Horses/Pegasus/Fish"_**

"She can talk to fish! So cool!" Leo practically shouted at the top of his lungs, excited beyond compare. He was going to meet somebody who knew what the fish thought about you!

Andrew just blinked. Sure he knew that fish had really tiny brains, but didn't they know that it would be extremely dangerous if she actually found out that she was a demi-god was really dangerous?

Jason was a bit sceptical, he couldn't talk to any birds, not even an eagle, which was his fathers symbol.

Piper was honestly almost exited as Leo, but she was also wondering if Percy could talk to fish, could she talk to other aquatic life too? Piper decided that she would find out sooner or later and kept the question to her-self. She could tell Andrew was having a hard time watching these.

The door slammed open and a ragged looking satyr burst in.

"Grover?"

"Andrew? Are you okay? I heard somebody yell!"

"No Goat-boy, that was just Leo. They convinced me to tell them about Percy. We were looking through her photo album. We only got through one picture before Leo started hero worshiping her" Andrew says rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not hero worshiping her! I just find the fact that she can talk to fish extremely awesome!" Leo protested weakly. He didn't fool anyone.

Grover looked at Andrew, surprised. He thought that Andrew would have broken by now and started to bawl his eyes out. But he supposed he underestimated Andrew, he was still holding strong. But Grover knew that he knew that Andrew needed a shoulder to lean on if things got emotional.

"Can I stay?"

"Of course you can Goat-boy. You're her friend too" Andrew said, though he did have his suspicions what Grover was thinking, and he was grateful, he was having trouble keeping bursting out in tears.

Andrew sighed and opened up the photo album. He turned to the next picture, it was of Percy and she looked the same, except she was looking at a goldfish and had hands on her hips. Her body language 'no, we are doing this my way'. Nothing unusual.

"Okay you all know the drill. Grover hold onto Leo's hand" Andrew demanded.

_Percy was getting frustrated with her new goldfish. The little girl kept on asking for his name and all he said was **"Child of Poseidon! Child of Poseidon!"** over and over. And frankly Percy just didn't think that the name Child of Poseidon suited the fish._

**_"Child of Poseidon! Child of Poseidon!"_**

_"FINE! But only because you're giving me a headache! I'll call you C.O.P. for short" Percy decided with finality that she still possessed. _

**_"Child of Poseidon! Child of Poseidon!"_**

_Percy looked ready to smash the bowl to get the fish to stop repeating . Instead she did then next best thing._

_"I will personally cook you for dinner if you don't stop saying **"Child of Poseidon! Child of Poseidon!"**_

_C.O.P. went silent._

_"That's what I thought" Percy said smiling slightly._

_Then she turned around and suddenly shouted "HEY MOM! I NAMED THE FISH C.O.P.!"_

_A voice that they all recognized as Percy's mom shouted "That's great honey! Come down for lunch!"_

_"Are we having cookies for dessert?" Called back Percy with no small amount of hope in her voice._

_"If you come down quick!"_

_They had never seen a four year-old girl run so fast in their life._

_The scene faded away._

**I have no clue who is taking Percy's pictures, but let's all be thankful to the mysterious stalker!**

**C.O.P.'s name is pronounced as Cop**.

**Thanks for reading my story! **


	4. Meeting Leo

**So, so, so sorry for the long wait. But you're going to have to wait another two weeks before I can write again. I'm going to camp! Hope you all have a great summer!**

**All characters belong to Rick. I repeat all the characters belong to Rick.**

"Okay, Percy's fish was _really_ annoying. Wait, I just realized that we don't know Percy's mom's name, how did we not know that? What is it?" Jason asked.

"Oh I can't believe that I forgot to tell you! Percy's mom's name is Sally. Wait... is it almost curfew time? Ok, out! We'll meet up tomorrow," Andrew said, ushering them out of the cabin.

"See you Andrew!" Grover called as he walked over to the forest.

xX Time skip Xx

"Okay who spilled?" Andrew asked arms crossed glaring at the group of people gathered before him. The small group of five, including him, at least doubled. Obviously somebody had told some people about the photo album.

He had no idea how Thalia and Nico heard about it, but here they were. And here was Clarsie, the Stoll twins and Chris. Clarsie was already glaring at the kids and Chris was trying to calm her down before she charged them.

Andrew noticed Leo rub the back of his neck nervously and Andrew turned his glare on to him.

"It wasn't me!" Leo squeaked, obviously lying.

Andrew continued to glare at him, until Leo admitted that, yes he was the one that told everyone that they were watching Percy memories. But then he got distracted by the horn above Percy's bed and started asking questions about it. But everybody who knew just smiled somewhat mysteriously (Clarsie just cracked her knuckles while Thalia and Nico glared at Leo).

For his part Leo did not wet himself. Though if Percy were here, Andrew mused, Leo would be as good as dead at the sight of her glare.

Andrew sighed running a hand through his curly hair.

He showed them the picture, of Percy with her hair in a ponytail handing ice cream to a young boy who looked remarkably like Leo at Percy's age, with puffy eyes and tear streaks running down his face. Leo's eyes widened at the sight but, for once in his life kept his mouth shut.

Piper, Jason, Thalia and Andrew eyed Leo and the picture, but let it go, much to Leo's relief.

"Okay you all know what to do. Hold on to whoever's hand is closest to yours. Ready? Good now let's go!"

_Percy was walking down Central Park holding her mother's hand in one hand and holding an ice cream in the other._

_"Mommy, can I go to the park? I want to play on the monkey bars! Please" Percy added the last part as an afterthought._

_Sally smiled and said "Sure just don't accept anything from strangers."_

_Percy smiled and nodded before quickly running over to the monkey bars and setting down her ice cream, before jumping up to reach the first bar, and swinging across._

_She only got across once before she heard the sound of crying. Her hero complex worked up and she went out searching for the person who was, by this time wailing and calling for his mother._

_Percy, now running, found the boy sitting under a tree holding his knee. He was all scratched up and dirty, looking as if he hadn't had a shower in weeks._

_Percy walked over to him and waited awkwardly for him to notice her. When he didn't she tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped up panicking for a second before relaxing when he saw Percy._

_"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Percy asked worried._

_"I'm okay," the boy lied. Percy wasn't convinced._

_"What's your name? I'm Percy," she said, blinking at him innocently._

_"I'm Leo," he said looking at his shoes. "I got stung by a bee."_

_"Oh do you want me to help? I know how to make it feel better!" Percy exclaimed kneeling down and tearing his hand away from the stinger on his knee. Percy then proceed to gently pull out the stinger and grab some dirt from the ground. She then rubbed the dirt on the small cut._

_"Volia! And I know just the thing to complete making it better! Ice cream!" Percy said handing over her somewhat melted ice cream to Leo._

_Leo looked at her in amazement before the memory frizzled out. _

* * *

**I love you all! Thank you all for favoriting/following and reviewing!**

**~Shorty**


End file.
